Troy?
by TeamJ.Black
Summary: what happens when troy and gabi become more than friends because of troys dad summary sucks first fanfic please read. Changed my pen name
1. What's Wrong

**Chapter 1**

It was 8 a.m. Gabi's cell phone rang

"Hello" said Gabi in a tired voice

"Hey it's troy"

"Troy its Saturday and why are you calling?"

"Meet me in the park in 1 hour" troy said in a worried voice

"Troy what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get there, ok?"

"Ok"

"Bye troy" Gabi hung up she wanted to stay in bed and fall back to sleep but she could tell something is wrong with troy. So she got up and tried to hurry and take a shower, get her make up on and all that stuff.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

1 hour later at the park……

"Troy" called Gabi, "troy where are you?" Gabi felt someone grab her shoulder she jumped gabi fell down bringing the person who was behind her down too. Gabi got up and realized it was troy.

"Sorry" Gabi said while dusting off her pants

"That's ok. It was my fault I didn't mean to scare you."

"So troy why did you want me to come?"

"Oh! Yeah come with me"

**(A/ N so how was the first chapter? please review sorry it was so short)**


	2. Tell Me What Really Happened

Chapter 2

_Flashback (last chapter)_

"_So troy why did you want me to come?"_

"_Oh! Yeah come with me"_

_End flashback_

"Troy what happened?" Gabi said noticing the huge scar on troy's arm while he was taking his jacket off.

"What? Oh my scar"

"Yeah"

"I was going to my room and I fell down the stairs" Gabi, knowing troy better than that, knew that he was lying.

"Nice try troy don't you think I know you a little better than that?"

Troy didn't answer.

"How about telling me what really happened"

"Ok"

_Flashback_

_Troy talking on phone with Gabi "so what are you doing tomorrow?" asked troy_

"_I think I'll start the day off with a little nothing then in the afternoon do a lot of nothing then bore myself to sleep"_

"_Aw man and I was about to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with me but it sounds like you have a pretty busy day planned tomorrow." Gabi was about to answer when Troy heard foot steps then all of a sudden the door flew open. It was his dad._

"_Troy who the hell are you talking to" Troy's dad said, well more like yelled_

"_Gabi I got to go" _

"_Well I'm waiting" Troy's dad said still yelling_

"_Gabriella" troy answered_

"_I want you downstairs ready to play basketball in 5 minutes" _

"_No" troy muttered_

"_What did you just say?"_

"_No. its 10:30 and I'm tired" _

"_You're not to tired to talk to that… that girl"_

"_Her name is Gabriella!" _

"_I don't care!" troy's dad then grabbed him by the arm drug him all the ways downstairs and threw him out side. Troy ended up landing on his arm then on his back._

"_Go run 6 laps around the neighborhood after you finish shooting 20 free throws" _

"_6 laps, that is like 6 miles that will take me 3 hours to run!"_

"_Then I suggest you hurry up and finish shooting your free throws" Troy's dad then threw a basketball at him (which hit him in the stomach very hard) went inside then slammed the door._

_End flashback_

"So your dad did that to you?"

"Yeah"

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Gabriella asked because she didn't know if he wanted to tell her that or not I mean after she asked about his arm.

"well yeah and no. yeah because I wanted to tell you why I had to hang up on you last night and no because I was planning to leave the whole dad grabbing me and dragging me then bruising my arm part out."

"Honestly troy how long were you planning to try to hide that scar?"

"I wasn't planning on hiding it from you I was just planning on not showing you"

"That made no sense Troy" Gabi said laughing a little

"Want to go see a movie" troy asked trying to change the subject

"Sure"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**A/N thanks for all the reviews! So what so you think of it so far? Please review.**


	3. Fun at Gabriella's

_Flashback_

_"Want to go see a movie" troy asked trying to change the subject_

_"Sure"_

_End flashback_

**At the movies……**

"I can't believe you made me sit through Slither"

"You know you loved it Gabi"

"No it was disgusting"

"Well how about I make it up by us going to my place and you can pick out a movie for us to watch"

"I would love to, but how about we go to my place instead after what happened last night"

"Ok"

**At Gabriella's house…..**

"So what movie we watching"

"The Notebook"

"Great" Troy said sarcastically

_2 hours later…._

"I can't believe you made me watch that"

"Hey at least it was better than slither"

"At least slither had some action"

Gabi and troy took a pillow off of Gabi's bed and started hitting each other then Gabi fell down grabbed Troy's leg and pulled him down too. Then before troy got off of her he bent down started making out with Gabi.

_1 hour and 30 minutes later….._

Gabi's cell phone rang, it was her mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi, it mom"

"Hey whets up"

"I just called to tell you that I will be home at 5 today"

"Oh ok bye mom see you soon"

"Bye Gabi"

"Who was that" asked troy

"My mom she said that she would be home at 5 today

"What time is it now" troy asked

"4:30!"

"Chill out Gabi"

"How can I chill out my mom is going to be home in 30 mines. And look at my room" troy looked around noticing the popcorn on the floor and the feathers form when gabi's pillow broke.

For the next 30 miniatures Gabi and troy tried to clean up gabs room and made it like troy and Gabi didn't do anything

"Gabi I got to go home" troy said looking at his watch

"Ok bye troy" before troy left he couldn't resist giving Gabi a goodbye kiss.

**At Troy's house**

"Troy where have you been?" toys dad yelled

"At the movies"

"You told me you were going to the park"

"I did I just felt like going to the movies"

Troy's dad went up to troy and slapped him so hard on the face that he got pushed back into the side of the counter.

"Never lie to me again do you understand that now go to your room"

**Monday**

Troy came to school with his hand on his side because of what happened the night before.

"Troy what happened to your face"

"Nothing"

"Nice try what happened"

"Tell you during free period"

"Ok bye troy" Gabi then gave him a kisson his check

_Free period_

"Hey troy"

"Hey Gabi"

"Now tell me what happened"

"When I got home my dad got mad and ended up slapping me so hard that I got pushed on the side of the counter"

"Troy you need to tell someone about what your dad is doing this to you"

"No!" troy looked at Gabi and noticed that she was starting to cry

"Gabi I'm sorry it's just that my dad is stressed because the playoffs are in 3 weeks and he always gets mad real easy around playoffs"

Before Gabi could respond troy bent over and stared kissing her. (Little did they that Troy's dad saw them kissing)

_That afternoon_

**At troy's house**

"Troy! Where were you during practice?"

Troy ignored him he just started to go upstairs but before he got to far his dad grabbed him by his arm.

"I asked you a question"

"I was at rehearsal with Gabi, now get let go of me!"

"Gabi? You mean that girl that you were kissing in the hall when you were suppose to be practicing!"

"You were spying on me"

"I never want you to see that Gabrella girl agian ,now go to your room!"

_2 hours later_

"Troy?" Troy's mom said while opening the door "tr-"before Troy's mom could finish she saw a note on Troy's bed

**A/N sorry haven't updated in a while been really busy with school. So how do you like it? Please review**


	4. Do You Love Me?

Chapter 4 

_flashback_

_"Gabi? You mean that girl that you were kissing in the hall when you were suppose to be practicing!"_

_"You were spying on me"_

_"Go to your room"_

_2 hours later_

_"Troy?" Troy's Mom said while opening the door "tr-"before Troy's Mom could finish she saw a note on Troy's bed _

_end flashback_

Troy's walked over to his bed and opened it:

_Mom_

_I had to get away. Can't explain call you soon._

**Gabriela's house**

Gabi was on her bed doing homework when her phone rang she looked at caller id it was troy.

"hey troy"

"gabiithinkididsomethingreallystupidinee-"

"Troy slow down i cant understand you"

"gabi I think i did something really stupid and i need you to meet m-"

"where are you?"

"at the park. gabi don't tell anyone where you are going"

"OK"

**At that Park**

when gabi arrived at the park she immeditatly saw troy sitting on the bench when she got closer she could tell he had been crying

"Troy what's wrong?"

"my dad. he doesn't want me to see you again and i cant do it" gabi saw a tear rolling down Troy's cheek while he was saying this "and gabi i did to know one thing"

"what?"

"do you love me"

"ye-"

"wait before you answer that do you love me enough to run away with me?"

**A/N sorry it took so long to update. thanks for all your reveiws oh and thank you **iluvhsm13 **for telling me that i wrote it twice. Now go reveiw. please.**


	5. Come With Me

chapter 5

_Flshback_

_"wait before you answer that do you love me enough to run away with me?"_

_end Flashback_

gabi just sat there in shock form what Troy asked her. 

"Gabi did you hear me?" 

"what? oh yeah" 

"so..." 

" 

Yes" befroe Troy could say anything gabi gave troy a long deep kiss 

**A/N Sorry it is so short but i just want to ask you were do you think they should run away to?**

**A.Ski Lodge to thank that dude for hooking them up**

**B.Las Vegas**

**C.both **

**If you have a better place for them to run away to please tell me i dont know what to do**


	6. You Two Are Our Next Singers

_Flashback _

_"Gabi did you hear me?" _

_"what? oh yeah"_

_"so..." _

_"Yes" before Troy could say anything gabi gave troy a long deep kiss _

_end Flashback_

"so troy. where are we going"

"i was thinking about going back to the ski lodge that we met at and thank the guy who introduced us"

"ok.that sounds great"

**6 hours later **

in the ski lounge

"hey gabi look at this " troy said looking at a flyer for the hotel

"what"

"they are having a party in the teen lounge"

"perfect.what time"

"seven"

**7:00**

Gabi and Troy entered the lounge ( a/n dont know what to call it) and sat down on a couch together.a bright light shined in their faces.

"you two are our next singers"

Gabi and Troy got on stage and once the music started to play they immediatly reconized the song

_Troy  
Living in my own world Didn't understand That anything can happen When you take a chance_

_Gabriella  
I never believed in What I couldn't see I never opened my heart (oh)  
To all the possibilities (oh)_

_Both: I know_

_Gabriella: That something has changed_

_Both: Never felt this way_

_Gabriella: And right here tonight_

_This could be the start Of something new It feels so right_

_Both  
To be here with you (oh)  
And now looking in your eyes_

_Gabriella  
I feel in my heart_

_Troy: Feel in my heart_

_Both  
The start of something new_

_Troy  
Oh, yeah,  
Now who'd of ever thought that_

_Both  
We'd both be here tonight (oh)_

_Gabriella (Troy  
Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)_

_Both  
Oh, with you by my side_

_I know that something has changed Never felt this way_

_Gabriella  
I know it for real_

_Both  
This could be the start Of something new It feels so right To be here with you (oh)  
And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart (feel it in my heart)_

_Gabriella  
The start of something new_

_Troy  
I never knew that it could happen Till it happened to me (whoaaaooh yeah)_

_Both: I didn't know it before_

_Gabriella But now it's easy to_

_Both See (Ohh)_

_Both: It's the start of something new It feels so right To be here with you (oh)_

_Both: And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_

_That it's the start Of something new It feels so right_

_Gabriella  
To be here with you (oh)_

_Both  
And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)_

_Gabriella (Troy  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_

_Gabriela: The start of something new_

_Troy  
The start of something new_

_Both  
Start of something new_

**(A/N didnt know what other song to use)**

once the song ended the DJ (A/N dont know what else to call him) walked on stage

"you two look familar"

"yeah we came here a few years ago and sang this exact song" "and we came back here to thank you for introducing us"

"your welcome"

after that troy and gabi walked outside

"remember this spot"

"how can i forget this is the spot this is where i first tried to kiss you"

_Flashback _

_(troy and gabi walk outside)  
_

_troy: but seriusly you have an amazing singing vioce your a singer right?  
_

_gabi: just chrch chorus is all i tried a solo and nearly fainted_

_troy: really why's that?  
gabi: well i took a look at all the people starring at me and next thing i knew i was starring at the ceiling. end of solo carrer _

_troy:well the way you sang tonight thats hard to belive gabi:well that was the first time i have ever done something like that. it was so cool _

_troy:i know completly _

_gabi: well it sounds like you have done a lot of singing too _

_t__roy:yeah my shower head is very impressive (both laughing)  
_

_Crowd: 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 _

_end flashback_

"oh yeah"

"hey gabi"

"what"

"there is something that i want to give you" troy said as he pulled a black box out of his jacket pocket

**(A/N So what did you think? please review the more reviews i get the faster i update.**


	7. where are we going

Chapter 7 

_flashback_

_"hey Gabby"_

_"what"_

_"there is something that i want to give you" troy said as he pulled a black box out of his jacket pocket_

_end flashback_

"This is for always being there for me when I need you. You showed me a new side of me that I never had seen before " Troy said handing Gabi the box.

"Oh my God! Troy it's beautiful" Gabi said looking at a Three stone 14K Gold Diamond Necklace with matching earings."thank you!"

"your welcome. now lets head up to our room so you can get ready"

"get ready? For what?"

"for our date"

**Back at home**

Mrs.Bolton was talking to the police while Mr. Bolton was calling everyone in town asking if they know where troy or Gabriella.

_POV -Mrs. Bolton_

"Do you know anywhere that he might of gone"

"If I did would I be here talking to you" I said getting very annoyed.

"Do you know any reason why he would leave"

"No"

"OK, where is Mr.Bolton we need to ask him some questions?"

"in the kitchen"

"thank you"

_End POV_

"Mr. Bolton?"

"what?"

"Do you know any reason why you think troy would leave?"

"I think I might know" Mr. Bolton then told the cops what happened "It was about 2 days ago, Troy missed practice so i went to look for him , i found him kissing this 'slutty'  
looking girl. so i nicely asked not for him to see her anymore then he stormed of to his room and i haven't seen him since"

"OK thanks"

_i cant believe they believed that, when they find troy i am going to teach him a lesson_ Mr.Bolton thought

**back at Colorado**

"Wow you look wow!" Troy said as he looked at Gabi. She was wearing three quarter length red dress and the necklace and earrings Troy gave her.

"you look prettywow your self "

"come on lets go"

"where are we going"

"its a surprise"

**A/N. So what so you think? I'm not really good at describing stuff so I posted the site off Gab'is dress on my profile. Review! I am not updating untill I get at least 8 reviews.**


	8. will you marry me?

_Flashback_

_"Come on lets go"  
"Where are we going"  
"It's a surprise"  
_

_End flashback_

**In the car**

"Come on Troy can you please tell me where we are going"

"No you will just have to wait"

**At Gabriella's house**

_POV- Mrs. Montez_

Ding dong. I went to the door opened it and found Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan standing there.

"Mrs. Montez we need to tell you something" Chad told me.

"Come in" I showed them to the living room "what is it you want to tell me"

"Chad got a text from troy and Gabi last night. We know where they are"

"YoudidYoudoWhereWhy?" I said all at once

"Mrs. Montez I know you are worried, but one question at a time please" Sharpay said trying to calm me down.

"Troy wanted me to read you this" Chad started to read the message out loud.

_Hey Chad _

_You are probably wondering where Gabi and I are and why we did this. Well we are at the ski lodge that we first met at. As for the why we did this part I'll tell you later. Please read this to Mrs. Montez and tell her that we are ok. Promise me and make Mrs. montez promise that you'll not tell my dad because he is part of the reason.  
Troy_

"Thank God they are safe!" I said

"Mrs. Montez?" sharpay asked "do you know what they meant by the 'ski lodge where they first met"

"Yes. They are in Colorado"

**Back in Colorado**

Troy and Gabriella just pulled up at a restaurant called 'Café le Pure' (A/N made it up). Troy got out of the car then helped Gabi out. They got in the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the waitress

"It should be under Bolton"

"Right this way"

After they order there food and finished eating it they decided to stay there and talk for a little while.

"Wow the food here was amazing, how did you know about this place"

"The day before I sang with you my parents took me here"

"Well they obviously have great taste in food" troy chuckled when she said that.

"Have I ever told you that I love you"

"Yes everyday and you know what I never get tired of it" as Gabi finished she saw troy getting on one knee and talking out a little black velvet box.

_Pov-Gabriella's _

_Oh my gosh is he going to propose! Now this is the best night of my life!  
_

"Gabriella Maria (?) Montez , will you marry me?"

**A/N well what do you think she should say? I won't update until I get 5 reviews. I'd like to say thanks to peachie1st you gave me my 100th review.**


	9. How are we going to tell my mom

_Flashback_

_"Gabriella Maria (?) Montez, will you marry me"  
_

_End flashback_

Gabi was on the verge of tears. "Troy I wo-"Gabi started to say but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She decided to ignore it. "I would love to" when she finished talking Troy stood up and gave her a long passionate kiss.

**In Mrs. Montez's Car**

_POV- Mrs. Montez_

_I can't believe she wouldn't pick up her cell phone that is so unlike her. Maybe I should try again._ I thought to myself. I took out my cell phone and dialed Gabi's cell phone number.

"Hello"

"Hey Gabi"

"Mom!" Gabi said.

"Where are you!" I started to yell.

"I'm at 'Café le Pure', why? Where are you?" Gabi said feely very nervous.

"I am in Colorado looking for you." "Gabi" I started to say sounding very concerned. "Why did you run away"

Gabi at this point was so scared because her mom was some where in Colorado looking for her and nervous because she was thinking about how she would react when she found out she was engaged and she was only a senior is high school so she gave her phone to Troy.

"Hey Mrs. Montez"

"Troy"

"Yes ma'am"

"Why did you two run away"

"Listen Mrs. Montez this is entirely my fault" Troy started to explain "My dad he was pushing me to hard with basketball, he lost control and I couldn't take it anymore. I asked Gabi to come with me"

I just sat there in shock. After about one minute Troy asked, "Mrs. Montez are you still there"

"Yes. Troy?"

"Yes ma'am"

"What hotel are you two staying at and what is the room number"

"We are staying at the hotel that we stayed at over winter break 2 years ago and our room number is 213"

"Thank you. I will be there around 11 tonight"

**Back with Troy and Gabriella **

_no POV_

"What did my mom say, Troy"

"She said that she will meet us at the hotel at 11. What time is it now"

"10:30"

"Ok. I will get the check you go wait in the car. Ok Gabi"

"Ok"

**In the car**

"Troy? How are we going to tell my mom about us"

"Good question. How about we don't say anything and let your mom find out about the engagement herself" Gabi laughed at what troy just said

"Troy? Don't you think my mom has been through enough? Why don't we just tell her"

"Ok. We'll do it your way" troy said acting like he was really bummed.

"What's wrong with my way"

"Nothing." Troy then gave a real big mischievous grin. Gabi then punched him in the arm.

**A/N thanks for the reviews I took the advice you gave me. So what do you think? Love it. Hate it. Review!**


	10. At The Hospital

_Flashback_

_" Troy? How are we going to tell my mom about us?"_

_"Good question. How about we don't say anything and let your mom find out about the engagement herself" Gabi laughed at what troy just said_

_" Troy? Don't you think my mom has been through enough? Why don't we just tell her?"_

_"Ok. We'll do it your way" troy said acting like he was really bummed._

_"What's wrong with my way?"_

_"Nothing." Troy then gave a real big mischievous grin. Gabi then punched him in the arm._

_End flashback_

**At the hotel **

_Gabriella's POV_

We just arrived at the hotel and I am so nervous. _'Will mom be happy that we are engaged?' 'Is she going to make me go home with her' ' is she going to make me promise not to see troy' _Ikept on asking myself these questions until

_Boom!_

**In the Hospital **

I opened my eyes and saw Troy sitting in a chair sleeping and then I looked around some more and saw my mom asleep on the couch.

"Gabi" I heard Troy say, "You're awake"

"G-d I have the worst headache."

"That's because you ran into a lamp post and fell and hit your head pretty hard"

I looked down and saw that my ring was gone." Troy where's my ring?"

_Flashback No POV_

_Boom!_

_"Gabi!" troy yelled while running over to catch her before she fell, of course he was to late. "Gabi, Gabi" he kept on saying while trying to wake her up. No luck._

_"Mrs. Montez call 911!"_

_"They're on there way"_

_At the hospital_

_Troy__ was pacing the floor and Mrs.Montez was sitting down watching him. Then Dr. Simmon's came out._

_"Mrs. Montez?" Dr. Simmons called_

_"Right here" she said walking towards to doctor " Is she ok?"_

_"Yes she is ok. We took her in to get a CT scan to see if there is any eternal bleeding."_

_Mrs.Montez noticed that he was carrying some of what looked to be Gabi's stuff._

_"Here you go" Dr.__Simmons said noticing her looking at what he had in his hands_

_"Thank you" she said walking back towards. When she sat Gabi's clothes down on the chair next to her she noticed a diamond engagement ring. She picked it up and turned towards Troy._

_"Mrs. Montez I hope your ok, I asked Gabi to marry me"_

_End flashback_

Gabi's POV

"So my mom found out?"

"Yeah she did and she told me it was ok with her as long as we wait until we are out of collage"

"Now Gabi I have one question for you"

"What's that?"

"Why did you run into a lamp post?"

"Oh! While I was walking I was thinking about so much stuff that I guess I didn't notice it"

"You guess?" Troy said laughing.

"It is so not funny"

"To me it is" right after troy said that I gave him a playful punch on his arm

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Love it. Hate it. Review. I am not updating until I get at least 5 reviews. **


	11. I'm Back!

_Why did you run into a lamp post?"_

_"Oh! While I was walking I was thinking about so much stuff that I guess I didn't notice it"_

_"You guess?" _Troy_ said laughing._

_"It is so not funny"_

_"To me it is" right after troy said that I gave him a playful punch on his arm._

2 years later (I know big time skip)

The gang now knows where there friends are. Troy's mom know where they are. But Troy's dad doesn't. They now both go to college at UCLA (is that what it is called?)

**At East high**

_Uh where could they be _wondered Jack while sitting in his office. He was clearing out his office because he thought it would be a good idea to retire. While cleaning he found a newspaper from November 7th ,2010, which was last week. One headline stuck out to him it read:

**_Bolton_****_ on Top: UCLA #1 in playoffs!_**

_Sophomore Troy Bolton helps lead UCLA to playoffs. When asked how does he make every shot he replied "Simple, I think about my future wife, Gabriella Montez, and then shoot" ( cont... page D4)_

"**FUTURE WIFE!**" yelled Jack.

" Now that I know where they are I am going to show Troy that he doesn't need that girl, but first to deal with my wife" he mumbled while walking to his car.

**At the Bolton's house **

"ANNE (Mrs. Bolton)!" yelled Jack," ANNE GET DOWN HERE!" Anne ran down the stairs only to find Jack holding a newspaper revealing where their son was.

"What is this?!?" he questioned.

"I can expla-" she began but got cut off by Jack. "How long have you known about this?!?" he asked

"2 years" she replied almost in tears

"2 YEARS!" now Jack was really mad. He took Anne and threw her against the wall then kept on hitting her until she was unconscious. He took Anne's car keys and his car keys then left to go find Troy and Gabriella.

_Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella..._

"You want to go out tonight?" Asked Troy

"Sure but don't you have a big exam tomorrow and basketball practice tonight?"

"Yeah but i can study when i get back and I am the star basketball player on the team, besides i asked him earlier if i can have a day of practice off because i need to relax"

"Well, OK but if you fail the test your dead!"

**A/N R&R no flames please! Oh and ideas would be nice **


	12. Uh Oh!

**_At (Insert Restaurant name here)_**

"Wow! I have always wanted to go to this restaurant ever since we moved here" said Gabi

"I know, I have heard you say that everyday since we moved here" Troy replied while getting a real cold glare from Gabi.

When they entered the restaurant they immediately got seated after the manager heard that UCLA's star basketball player was here. After they got to there table and ordered what they wanted they started to talk about silly random things until there food came, little did they know that a certain Jack Bolton was close by.

**_At UCLA's main campus_**

"Hello my name is Jack Bolton, do you mind telling me where I might find my son's room?" Jack asked the secretary.

"No problem do you mind telling me your son's name and showing me your license?" asked the secretary. Jack pulled out his wallet and showed her and told her his son's name is Troy Bolton.

"Go to building number 4 and go to floor level 7 his room number is 782" she said.

"thank you" replied Jack.

He did everything the secretary told him to do and he found the room perfectly and he knew he was at the right room because there was a bouquet of flowers with a card that read _Dear Troy and Gabriella good luck on you guys marriage hope it last forever! from (insert name here)_

**_At (Insert Restaurant name here)_**

Troy and Gabi just got finished eating there meal and paying for it. Now they were in the car going to there dorm. When they arrived there they got in the elevator to level 7 but when they got out they were suprised to see no one other than Jack Bolton in front of there door

**Dun Dun Dun. What is going to happen next? Please R&R and if you give me an idea I will try to use it to update by Friday but if not than you might have a while to wait for the next update.**


	13. Guilty or Not

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Troy asked, surprised.

"To stop you from doing this" Jack Bolton told his son.

"From doing what?" Troy asked, confused.

"From dating Gabriella and then marring her. She's bad for your image. You need to come back home. You have so much talent that you can use back home. Come on Troy" Jack whispered to himself but it was loud enough for Troy to hear.

"What? Dad, I'm happy here. I love Gabi. I don't care about my image. I'm staying here to play basketball and to be here with Gabi my fiance. So go back home to your home dad. I'm home already, because home is with Gabi" Troy told him, angry. He Pulled Gabi with him and pushing Jack into the dorm. Jack quickly grabbed Troy's arm jerked him around enough to punch him square in the jaw and make him lose his grip on Gabi. She tried to run but Jack grabbed a hold of her and punched her hard enough in the face to knock he down. When she fell she knocked her head on a doorknob and everything went black for her. While this was happening Troy was calling the police.

normal-troy _italics- 911 person_

_"hello"_

"Hello my name is Troy Bolton and there is a guy at my dorm who just hit my girlfriend and knocked her out"

_"OK sir please tell me where you are"_

"I am at UCLA Dorms Building number 4 floor level 7 room 782"

_"thank you sir someone has been sent out now they should be there shortly"_

"Thank you"

When he hung up his phone his dad was staring strait at him. Jack walked over to him and kicked him in his stomach so hard he fell on the ground. He kept kicking him until he heard something that sound like a gun ready to fire when he looked up he saw the police. He stopped kicking Troy and put his hands up in the air.

The next day

Gabi woke up with a bad headache. When she looked around she saw that she was in a hospital bed. Suddenly all the events of last night occurred to her. Then a nurse came in.

"Oh good your awake we checked you out last night and nothing was wrong but we wanted to make sure everything was OK so we brought you here to stay the night. You are free to leave when you want Oh! and your boyfriend said to meet him at (enter court me here) when you wake up" the nurse told Gabi.

She got up and got dressed then checked out of the hospital. She went to where Troy said to go. When she got there she saw Troy.

"Hey" greeted Troy "Feeling any better?"

"yeah much better. Why did you ask me to come here?"

"To ask if you remember seeing anyone out side that could be a witness?"

"No. But how about I go to the building and ask if anyone on our level saw what happened"

"OK. I have to stay here and tell them about everything that happened two years ago"

1 hour later...

"Gabi! you found someone" Troy said noticing someone following her with a camera in his hand.

"Not only that but he has a camera he got it all on tape"

"That's great now lets go show them what he got on tape"

They went in the court room and showed them the film then they questioned him. They sent someone out to Jack's house and found Mrs.Bolton lying on the floor dead. Three days later they found Jack guilty of abusing his son and murder of his wife. He was sent to jail for the rest of his life and he has to go to therapy.

When Gabi and Troy got out of the court house they decided to go to Albuquerque to go to Troy's mom's funeral and visit their friends.

**

* * *

**

**A/n I don't know how long this chapter is but it took a while for me to write. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews and thank you Petite Quiet Harrison and charmed4eva112. Next I want to know if you guys think I should write a sequel or continue writing this story or just end it here. But whatever you guys want I need ideas! The more I get the sooner I update and if I don't get any then I am quitting.**


	14. Sequel?

Hey I want to thank everyone who reviewed to my story and I want to thank **Petite Quiet Harrison** and **CrimsonWiccan** For the ideas for a sequel I will defiantly use those if you guys want a sequel. I need 8 reviews saying that you want a sequel. If not then I will probably start a new story but it won't be posted until maybe March 2007. So review!


End file.
